Mutants Through Time and Space
by TheDoctorIsInHogwarts
Summary: A Doctor Who story set in a Mutant AU. Rose recently discovered that she is a mutant and is now on the run. Mutants are hunted down, but there is a rebel group, TARDIS. Can Rose trust them? Can she trust anyone?
1. Prologue: Code Words

Rose Tyler was having a bad day. She really didn't understand these anti-mutant people. They went on rages and tried to attack random people who "might" be mutants on the streets, but they never stopped to consider that the people that they were attacking might actually be powerful. This is why she was standing in an alley, fists clenched, trying to keep control of her power and not blow this person up. Rose had recently discovered that she was a mutant and I powerful one at that. She didn't understand her powers yet, but she did know that when she didn't keep control, things started to dissolve in flashes of golden light.

"You're a mutant, aren't you girl?" Came the drunken snarl from a large, hairy man. "Don't you know that mutants are *hic* illegal?"

Rose mentally rolled her eyes. _No she didn't know. It's not like she had been on the run for the past two months or anything._ She felt a surge of power and quickly clamped it down. Even though Rose really did want this guy gone she knew she couldn't survive having the officials after her. Her best bet was to calm down and then get out of there. She took a couple deep breaths still squeezing her eyes shut. She could hear the man still shuffling forward.

"I wouldn't take another step forward if I were you," a new voice said.

Rose thought he sounded American… she could feel him stepping in front of her, but she didn't dare open her eyes to see what he looked like, her control was still slipping.

"Why you American, good for nuthin'…" the drunk stopped abruptly. Rose could hear him tripping over bottles in his haste to get out of the alley, but she didn't know why…

"Are you alright little one?" The American asked quietly. Getting no response he continued, "It's alright. You can open your eyes, I'm here to help. I'm with TARDIS." He continued to ease closer and knocked into an empty bottle. The blonde's eyes flew open in surprise and her eyes made him jerk away. Her eyes were lit from the inside with a golden color. Glancing down, he also saw that golden light was dancing around her fingertips.

Rose could tell that she surprised him, her gift must be unusual even for the rebels working at TARDIS.

He gestured with his arms in placating motion. "Whoa. My name is Jack, Jack Harkness. I'm with TARDIS and I'm here to help. My friend and I are going to take you to a safe and secure location." Under his breath he muttered, "John you can come out now… No more big guys."

At the words safe and secure Rose backed up even more, she wasn't falling for that again. Her back slammed into the wall and the glow surrounding her grew even more. She quickly squeezed her eyes tight and began muttering calmly words to herself.

"Ok Jack, I'm here. What's going on?"

It was a new voice, British this time.

"I don't know! I told her that we would take her someplace safe and secure and she flipped." The American whispered back.

Rose heard the sound of a hand smacking someone upside the head.

"You moron Jack! Safe and secure is code for we are going to kill you! Everybody knows that!"

"Well evidently I don't!"

Rose took another couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes. The glow had faded to almost nothing. In front of her were two tall males arguing about code words and what they might mean if someone was on the run. One was dressed in a brown trench coat and the other in a deep blue coat. Rose decided that it would be best to look into these TARDIS people in more depth before catching a ride with them. So she slowly and quietly slipped out of the alley while those two idiots were still fighting about code words.

 **A little while later**

"Look what you did Jack! She slipped off while you were being stubborn!"

"While I was being stubborn?! If you hadn't taken so long to get here then you could have helped me bring her in!" Jack roared.

"Fine," John sighed, "We will both agree that this was your fault." Jack started to interject, but John cut him off, "But really, we need to keep an eye out for her. I haven't seen such a powerful mutation in a long time."


	2. Secret Doors and Hot Chips

John and Jack darted through the rain and down a side alley. They scampered through a side door into a small room and both slumped against the wall, completely out of breath. They had been out on a scouting mission and they accidently "bumped into" the officials. The officials had wanted to talk, but the pair of them decided that running would be better.

"Maybe, just once, we will go out scouting and you won't get us into trouble," Jack gasped out.

"Would that be any fun?" John said with a grin.

"Maybe not as much fun, but we might actually get something done." Jack said as he straightened up and pushed the button to call the elevator.

"Welll, we did get **something** done," John said as he held up a bag of steaming chips.

Jack sighed and they entered the elevator.

Donna looked up at the computer monitors and sighed, she was supposed to be looking for this blonde mutant, who she nicknamed the Bad Wolf, but there hadn't been any sign of her for about a week now. Donna rolled her neck and then settled back down to find the Bad Wolf. Behind her the elevator dinged.

"Hello boys, did you find anything?"

"How did you know it was us, Donna?" Jack asked.

"The same way you can never die Jack. Mutant." Donna stated plainly.

"How do you keep forgetting that she is psychic, Jack?" John sighed.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes Doctor did you bring me back anything?" Donna inquired eagerly.

"We didn't find this Bad Wolf…" Jack answered for John.

"Not that, you numbskull!"

John held up the bag of chips.

"That's what I was looking for you spaceman!" Donna exclaimed happily.

Donna leapt up and snatched the bag from John and took a big sniff of the hot, greasy chips. She then plopped back down in her chair and started munching her way through the bag.

John and Jack had just gotten stretched out on their own chairs when a head popped around the corner.

"Do I smell chips?" Martha asked quickly.

"Yes Frog, John made us stop for some while we were running from the officials." Jack replied tiredly.

Martha disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared next to Donna. Martha reached for the bag of chips, but Donna had already moved them to her other hand and just stuck out her tongue at Martha.

Martha pouted at Donna and somehow convinced Donna to share.

"So Doctor," Martha started, "Do we have any leads on where this girl disappeared to?"

John's face fell. "No we do not. We don't even have a good description to plug into our database."

"Oi! Spaceman don't look so down." Donna ordered. "The description you two gave us would be enough, but she is just gon-" Donna abruptly stopped and tilted her head, listening to something that they couldn't. "Jack, bring up our garage cameras."

Jack rotated in his seat and hit a couple of seemingly random buttons. He then looked up at the monitors and drew back in surprise.

The blonde mutant had found them instead and was poking around in their garage.


	3. Popcorn Machines?

(A/N: First of thank you for reading so far! Sorry for my awful update rate. I am going to TRY to be more on top of stuff, but I will probably end up getting distracted by something... just being honest. I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed...(more actual plot soon!) (also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine)

"How did she get into our garage!" Martha exclaimed.

Donna scratched her head and started fiddling around with the computer. Several images flashed by, settling on a screen of static. "I don't know," Donna mumbled, "It goes to static and then she is just there…"

"Welll what are we waiting for?" John started, "Let's go talk to her!"

He gets up to run off.

"Whoa there spaceman. Extremely powerful mutant shows up in our garage? Out of nowhere? Let's stop long enough to think this through." Donna motioning for him to sit back down.

"Donna is right, John. You shouldn't just go charging off… I'm coming with you!" Jack said with a grin.

Donna's head dropped with a sigh.

"Uhh Jack?," Martha interrupted, "You were the one that almost scared her to death last time. I agree that John should have back up, but how about I go instead. And don't you start about me not having enough training, I have been here for almost as long as you have."

Jack gave a small pout but nodded in resignation.

Rose had an… interesting week. She followed this TARDIS group back to their base to try and figure out just who they were, she hasn't made a ton of progress. The most she has discovered was that they were a strange bunch, but she wasn't really one to talk. She was digging through their junk by the light of her hand after all.

Pulling back from her current box, she rolled her shoulders and gave another look around the room. It was a fairly large room, it seemed to just keep on going. The only light was coming from her hand, a steady warm glow. All of the sudden a noise came from the hallway. It almost sounded like someone tripping over something.

Rose dove behind a box and tried to put out her light. She managed to make it dimmer…

John waved at Martha before she disappeared in a flash. He turned back towards the garage door basically bouncing on his toes, he loved (re)meeting new mutants. He started eagerly towards the door and then slowed down as he remembered the whole potentially violent part. With a sigh, and a small eye roll aimed back at Donna, he slowly eased through the door and into the dark.

John slid his hand along the wall and turned on the lights. A harsh white light flooding the room, revealing piles of junk. He didn't see anything that screamed 'mutant girl was here,' but she did have plenty of time to hide.

Rose took a deep breath, this is her chance to find out more about TARDIS… She closes her eyes, takes another deep breath, and stands up. She sees a man in a brown trench coat.

"Hello…" She says quietly.

John spins around quickly. There she is! She looks slightly shorter than his first impression and she is just barely glowing this time. "Hello…" He says gently, not wanting to scare her off. "What are you doing in our garage?"

She bites her lip, "Research…"

He smiles at that. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Other than a collection of popcorn machines? No." She says with a slight smirk.

"Do you want to see the base of operations?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know… I have been trying to decide if I could trust you or not…"

"Well I would give you my input, but I don't think you would take it at face value."

He gets a small smile from that.

"Did I mention we also have other mutants hanging around?" He adds.

"Well I suppose I could give you a test run…" She states slowly.

He give her a huge grin. She grimaces a bit, almost like she is worried that she gave in too quickly.

"But just remember! I can control this mutation of mine, almost, so don't get any ideas." She adds.

"Of course. This way please." He says with a smile and a gesture towards the door, "You have to meet the others."


End file.
